prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dorayaki
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sakagami Ayumi page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 07:23, February 22, 2012 mascot names for Doki Doki The mascot names on this site were done by my very cool resident translator Cure Misa. I trust her alot so until more info comes to light I want them left as is. Thank you Shadowneko (talk) 13:27, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what you exatly mean about the edits. If you have opinions about it, just like that you made the discussion in the talk page of the article, keep it on. In my opinions the etymology part is enough, and in face of the past series, I don't think there would be any official explanation about characters' name if the staff like to play tricks. (talk) 21:27, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm very sorry but for circumventing my protection on the pages as named by cure misa and removing all content from the official translated pages(by misa) you have now been banned for a week. I am reverting all of your messy efforts and I discussed this stuff with misa beforehand and "Sharuru" is very close to a certain cat in Fairy Tail who's name got translated a million ways until it was officially coined "Carla". If you want to discuss this when you get back please do so on the talk pages instead of trying to fight an edit war. Shadowneko (talk) 14:26, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, I feel it impolite since you used some weird words like messy or trusts, which sound offensive. I think the data should be agreed by the public instead of two people you mentioned. If it's you who didn't discuss, I'd doubt if you're showing assertiveness no matter your edits were correct.- (talk) 15:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm very sorry if you don't like my terminology but my ruling in the case of the Doki Doki mascots is to leave them as is until more official information comes to light. As for Davi/Dabyi it can be spelled either way but I'm going with what makes more sense to me and my go to translator. The translation of "Sharuru" is very murky(as any Fairy Tail fan will tell you) so I'm waiting for a toy or something that might have an English name. To tell you how I came to this I decided just to open a discussion on the main Wikapeda page and that's the solution that the moderator there came up with(I just decided it was better to air out stuff like that on talk pages). You were banned for #1. Trying to start an edit war(bad no matter what wiki you're on) and #2. Trying to circumvent my authority as moderator by erasing and moving pages that I decided didn't need to be moved(this is why they were protected against moving). You're free to air your opinions on this in blogs and talk pages when your ban wears off on Jan 18th and we'll have some nice long debates about this. I left your talk page open so you could appeal your case but it seems like you don't seem to understand that what you did was wrong and I hate to repeat myself but it's better to put things out in the community than to try to start a war with me. Shadowneko (talk) 14:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I do understand the debate of translations and your reasons for banning, though it should be displayed in the talk page of the article. I still doubt your attitude since you're not giving positive manners, which makes me worried that you would still rule out any normal discussion and make the database untrusted. Hope that I can really see you have good deal with the translations after the show begins. - (talk) 15:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for putting my edit regarding the Doki Doki fairies Zaiaku666 (talk) 16:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Zaiaku666 Jp vs translated I'm willing to discuss the Yotsuba Alice naming thing. I was considering just leaving it since there are one or two translated cure names(like love,etc.). There's no real rule but I tend to learn twords japanese with things that have murky translation issues tho. Naming it back was kinda a knee jerk reaction on my part since I had someone go crazy trying to rename the Doki Doki page and all the categories for it. Shadowneko (talk) 14:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hi again. Like I said I kinda jumped on this one too fast...I may just name it backShadowneko (talk) 15:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I hope so. Dorayaki (talk) January 26, 2013 (UTC) welll when someone unceremoniously renames things I get suspicious. Also none of the links are corrected, ETC. I did however set the move protection so it will expire in a week or two. Shadowneko (talk) 00:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Im also suspcicious if you ere not really making double checks or discussion, which would show that you don't have relevant knowledge about the articles. And if there are needs, you should remove the protections or rename it yourself as you've checked these things. Dorayaki (talk) 10:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC)